


Drabble #25 (NSFW)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Episode: s2e06 Ka Hakaka Maika'i, M/M, Possessive Danny, Top Danny, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Coda for 2x06





	Drabble #25 (NSFW)

_We’re definitely going to have to change the sheets_ , Steve thinks as Danny shoves him down onto the bed. The oil and sweat slicking his skin are already staining the fabric and Danny’s not even inside him yet.

“Please,” Steve gasps. He’s aching all over and he knows he’s going to be feeling this in the morning, but he  _needs_.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, babe,” Danny murmurs, hands sliding down Steve’s sides. “Gonna take real good care of you. Just gotta get you all loose and relaxed first, okay?” His fingers dig into Steve’s lower back, the perfect amount of pressure on sore muscle before moving down to repeat the pressure on Steve’s thighs. “Spread those for me, Steve.”

He obeys, arching his back a little to offer his ass up for Danny.

“Hey, no, none of that. You’re gonna hurt yourself more than you already have. Just let me.” Slick fingers slide between his thighs, gently probing as Danny’s other hand rubs soothing circles on Steve’s lower back. Steve whines when a finger pushes inside. “There you go. See? Told you I’d take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, stretching his arms over his head as Danny works him open.

“Just lay still, babe. Gonna remind you who you belong to and maybe tomorrow you’ll behave more appropriately around Lori.”

Steve groans, curls his fingers into the sheets. “‘M sorry, Danny. I’ll be better.”

Soft kisses in a trail up his spine. “I know, sweetheart. But you’re mine.” Danny latches onto the side of Steve’s neck, biting and sucking a bruise. “Gonna make sure everyone knows it, too.”


End file.
